


A Solangelo Party

by LilyLuna2018



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Also PJO movie-bashing, Fluff I hope?, Lots of people are referenced to but don't actually show up, M/M, Such a stupid AU but I couldn't resist, There's actually a lot of fluff in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyLuna2018/pseuds/LilyLuna2018
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little AU I came up with where Person A is being dragged to a little kid's birthday party and Person B is the worker who is put in charge of 20 little kids, followed by their first date. Probably pretty out of character so my apologies in advance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have them both going to the City College of New York (in NYC) since that's where they live (yes, I know driving isn't practical in the city but it goes with the story). I also want to write a second chapter to this, but I don't know whether I should continue it in Nico's POV, or if I should make it in Will's. Tell me what you think!

Nico

I grumbled and made my way from the car, avoiding the stampede of twenty four-year-olds that were flooding out of Hazel and Frank's cars. How they managed to fit them all in there was still a mystery to me. Thankfully, they had allowed me to take my own car, promising that I would go directly to the building - what was this called? Pump it Out? Something overly cheesy like that - and not anywhere else.

"Hazel, are you really sure you still need me? Aren't some of the parents coming to watch over their kids?" I asked, not caring enough to keep the whine out of my voice.

"...Twelve, thirteen, fourteen...What? Oh, yes, we definitely do. It'll be fun!...Seventeen, eighteen... Besides, you know how much it means to Gwen to have you here. She was begging Frank and I to let her send you an invitation you know."

I grumbled. 'Great,' I thought, 'now she really is guilt-tripping me.' "Fine," I said aloud. "But on one condition: no one is to see me hanging around a bunch of little kids."

"Of course I can't promise that, Nico - no, Rose, don't put your hand in the trash can that's yucky. Frank, can you please lead them all indoors? - there are people working that will be there!" 

"Hold on, what people-?" In lieu of a response, she kissed my cheek and herded the rest of the children through the big doors with a scribble on it. Wait, was that supposed to be a person, god that's awful.

 

First, all the kids went into this big room with several blow-up bounce houses, slides, and even a boxing-type ring with giant, exaggerated gloves in the shape of fists. I stood off to one side, keeping a careful eye on Gwen. While she may be annoying at times, I do care an awful lot about my niece. Her skin today was a medium shade of brown, glowing with happiness and her black and gold eyes were dancing with happiness at having a day all to herself.

At one point I sat down next to Frank, hoping to see if I could bully my way out of the celebrations that followed. I was one of the rare people who dared do it, knowing that underneath his big, footballer body he really was just a giant teddy bear.

But before I could say anything, Hazel said, "Hey, Nico, have you looked at that guy over there?"

I sighed. She's always trying to do this to me. Set me up I mean. Frank would occasionally try but he backed off when I told him to. He also ended up pointing out every guy in the premises, so Hazel made him promise he wouldn't help anymore. "What guy?"

"That employee over there, with the blonde hair."

"What about him?" I tried to play dumb, I really did, but my sister knows me too well.

"He's pretty cute, isn't he?"

He was, but there was no way in hell I was going to admit it, especially not with him right there (and Gwen within eavesdropping distance). "No. He's too...smiley. And bright."

"Oh, you're just being picky. Go talk to him! He seems to be about your age." She gave me a little push towards him, but to my dual relief and dismay, the blonde worker announced that we should all follow him into the party room for cake and presents. 

Turns out giving nearly two dozen first graders a practically unlimited supply of cake and ice cream was a bad idea, and even more so when they are given said cake at a location that is not your house. "Luke, stop it!" I shouted to one particularly wayward imp. "Gwen, please control your friends and remind them that we don't own the place, so we have to keep it neat."

"Oh, let them have fun, stop worrying so much." Hazel reprimanded.

"I'm not worrying, I just feel bad that the people have to clean up all of this mess!" And that, ladies, gentlemen, and other assorted peoples, was a gigantic lie and she knew it, but she decided to let it slide. 

"Sure thing, Mr. Neato," she replied skeptically.

 

After the horrendous experience that was the present giving, Gwen reveled in standing on my lap (yes you read that right - standing) and jumping up and down whenever she got a new present. There were twenty gifts in all, so my thighs were quite bruised by the end of that ordeal. 

After we had ushered all the kids out of the building and into the cars waiting there, I went to hop into my car and drive off, but before I could Hazel caught my arm and said, "Wait, I thought you hated leaving messes. You should help them clean up!"

Caught in my lie, I had no choice but to return to the newly-dubbed "building of torture" and clean up after the treacherous kids. I went back into the room where the party was held and to my horror, the blonde employee was there as well, trying to tackle the mess himself, which even I could see was a lost cause.

Hoping he wouldn't notice me, I began picking up the many scraps of wrapping paper that littered the ground. Unfortunately, I've never had such luck. "So are you the guy who was in here a few minutes ago?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, that was me. I mean, it wasn't for me. It was for my niece. She's my sister's daughter. She's six. Not my sister, my niece."

As I was ready to go jump off a cliff in embarrassment, he laughed, which only added to the mortification. "You don't have to help you know, it's part of the job."

"Yeah, but it's a lot of work for one person to handle, you know? Besides my sister told me to so I guess I'm here." I'm rushing my words so he can probably tell I really don't want to be here, talking

"Are you nervous?" He says it with a twinkle in his eye, as if he's holding back laughter.

"What? No! Of course not." Again, with the rushing. I really need to learn how to stop and think before I embarrass myself further. 

"Mhm, so I see." I turned away, turning a bright red, and started picking up more garbage and throwing it away. "So, where do you go to school?"

"The City College."

"No kidding that's where I go too. What do you do?"

"...I'm studying to become a coroner."

"No way that's so cool!" He smiled brightly and I gave him my best death glare, the one my friend Jason says could raise the dead, but he didn't seem to get the hint. His smile widened (if that was even possible), and he noted, "You're not much of a talker, are you?" When I continued ignoring him, he went on. "Well I'm in med school so it's possible we have some of the same classes together how cool would that be? My dad is always talking about me 'following in his footsteps' and it annoys the heck out of me, especially since he wasn't even a part of my life for eighteen years and then suddenly it was 'son, I'm so glad you're becoming like me, here's a haiku I wrote for this occasion.' How about your parents? Are they okay with your aspirations?"

"Well..." I started off slowly, trying to figure out how to put my thoughts in the least creepy way possible. "I've known my dad for most of my life, after I came to America he found me, he had come for work or something when I was a baby, and he always had this weird obsession with the dead so I guess that kind of rubbed off on me."

"Is that why you're wearing all black and a skull ring?" He asked, half-jokingly.

"Of course not, that's just stupid, thinking that death is this over-romanticized concept where everything is rainbows and kittens."

"Hey, don't make fun of kittens, kittens are the greatest, Death Boy."

"Death Boy?" No one had ever called me that, even Jason. He made fun of me once for it but stopped pretty quickly once he learned his lesson.

"Well yeah, since you seem to think you're super dark and mysterious," he answered, winking at me.

I gave him another glare but this time it only served to make him laugh. 

"Oh shut it, Sunshine. There are plenty of things I can use against you."

He started laughing even harder when he heard me call him "Sunshine", but managed to gasp out, "I think we're done cleaning." I looked around and sure enough, the room was spotless. "So I noticed you like kids," another glare, "or at least can stand to be around them, so why don't you think about getting a job? We always have plenty of openings." I opened my mouth to argue, but he had already placed a business card in my hand and held open the door for me. "The name's Will Solace by the way."

"Nico di Angelo," I replied, walking over to my car.

"It was nice talking to you!" He answered with a cheeky wave as I drove away, back to Hazel and Frank's house, where they were waiting with Gwen.

Later that night, as I was talking with Hazel and Frank, I took out the card from my pocket and looked at it.

"What's that?"

"Oh, just a business card. The guy there gave it to m-" I stopped mid-sentence as I saw that he had crossed out all of the company's information and written in his own.

I looked up and saw Hazel giving me a big grin and looked back down, saying, "Well I guess I have a call I need to make."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Nico go out on their first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in several months, I've had a lot on my plate (including other stories), but I've finally found my motivation again! Anyways, hope you like it. For the texts, Nico is italicized, while whoever he's texting is underlined. Also, I would like to dedicate this chapter to fangirlwithasweettooth for putting up with all my rambling while I wrote this.

**Nico**

I checked my phone for what must have been the thousandth time that day, confirming that this was, in fact, November 29th, as if I could forget. After checking both my texts, calendar, and reminders, I took a glance in my closet and realized that this was not going to work out. The only clothes I had were black or grey, and I just knew he would make fun of me if I wore all black on our first date. 

I knew I couldn't ask Hazel or Frank because they were out of town, and frankly, there was no way I would ever be able to fit into any of Frank's clothes; he was just way too bulky. That only left Jason, but I was hesitant about telling him the date was today. Ever since I told him about Will, he and Percy hadn't stopped bothering me about him (read: trying to get as much information about him out of me so they can stalk him on social media).

To Jason Grace: _What should I wear if I were hypothetically going to a semi-formal occasion?_

is it today???

well be there in 20

I cringed at his bad grammar and sighed, of course he was bringing Percy. Not there was anything wrong with him, we had just gotten off to a slightly rocky start. 

oh and were bringing the girls

Go figure, of course they were bringing the girls. Honestly, those two wouldn't be able to put their pants on the right way without their girlfriends to tell them how some days. I could understand why they were bringing them along, though. Annabeth was extremely logical, so she would probably spout out about ten different odds at me before I left, and Piper was supposedly really good at figuring out what people should wear. At least, her mother was. I had my doubts about her daughter, seeing as she typically just wore a slightly ratty t-shirt and shorts or jeans. 

I sat on my bed staring at my closet some more, trying to decide whether or not I should just show up in the clothes I was currently wearing. Funnily enough, it was the same outfit I wore the day I met Will, which I'm sure he would find hilarious. I heard someone knock at my door, so I got up and opened it, letting the four in. 

"Nico!!! How are you?? It's been so long!!" You could practically hear the extra punctuation in the boys' voices. The girls, thankfully, opted for a quick hug before walking over and surveying my (admittedly small) collection of formal wear. 

"What about this?" Piper held up a black button-up and some khaki pants. 

"Is that too formal? I thought he said it was semi-formal." 

"Oh good point," she said, replying to Annabeth. Then she turned her attention to me. "What are you doing?" 

"Oh, um, I think just dinner and a movie. He hasn't told me much, I think he wants it to be a surprise." 

"Well, that means we need to plan for something that could pass as formal, but also wouldn't feel out-of-place at a more casual restaurant." 

"Okay, so maybe a button-down--" 

"--Just not black, that tends to be reserved for fancier occasions and funerals." 

"Right, so maybe a lighter color. Do you have anything else?" The two of them started digging through all of my clothes, looking for anything other than black and grey, while Jason and Percy stood in the corner whispering conspiratorially to each other. 

"Hey, I think Leo has some nice shirts laying around our dorm, we can go run over and see what there is," Percy mentioned, almost laughing at the idea of me wearing one of Leo's bright yellow shirts. 

"No. There is no way I'm wearing anything Flame Boy has ever considered owning." 

"Pleeeease, Nico. We won't pick anything that's too bright or tacky!" 

"You know I hate to admit it, but they may be right. Leo's shirts might be the only option we have left." 

"Fine. But be quick and don't bring anything yellow or orange. I have to leave in less than an hour." 

They left, and so continued our search, this time for an acceptable pair of pants. "Depending on what shirt they bring back, we could either do black jeans, blue jeans, or khaki pants. I'm thinking probably not khakis because they'll end up making you look really pale." 

"But, like you said, it depends on what color shirt he wears, so let's move onto his shoes. Do you have anything other than the shoes you're wearing?" 

"What's wrong with them?" I said, sounding affronted. Sure, they were old, but I really liked them, so I never bothered getting anything else. 

"Well, I guess they could work, especially if we need to dress down the outfit. But if it's a fancy restaurant, you would need a fancier pair." 

"Fine. I'll text Will, see if he'll tell me what restaurant we're going to." 

To Sunshine: _I know you said you wanted it to be a surprise, but I really need to know: where are we going for dinner?_

"While you do that, I'll text Jason and see if he can grab a pair of dress shoes they have in case we need them." 

It's not that fancy, just a casual sit-down restaurant.

"Okay, so we probably won't need them, but it would be good to have them in case." 

It thankfully didn't take long for Percy and Jason to return, carrying a pale pink button-up that was almost definitely Leo's. I ended up wearing that and my black jeans, along with the shoes I was currently wearing. My friends left, and I went to tackle my hair, which took much longer than was strictly necessary. 

Before I knew it, it was almost time for Will to come, so I made a mad rush around the dorm trying to find the shoes I literally just took off. Right as I pulled them on, I heard a knock on my door, and I opened it to see Will, dressed in a light blue shirt and khaki pants, with brown dress shoes, trying to hide the bunch of flowers he was holding behind him. 

"Will, I can see the flowers. I've told you before, you suck at hiding things." 

"Oh, well in that case, here you go," he gave them to me, blushing slightly. That was new. Normally it was me that turned red. I looked down at the bouquet and smiled. Half of the roses were yellow, and the other half were dark red or purple, but from a distance, they looked black. Knowing him, he probably spent a long time picking out the right ones. I could tell he was worried I wouldn't like them, so I pulled him into a hug, which was also unusual. 

"You ready?" He nodded. "Then let's go. Where are we going anyways?" 

"I told you," he said, "it's supposed to be a secret." 

"Well, I hope you know how to get to this 'secret'." 

"Of course I do! It's just down this street a couple blocks," he said. "Come on, Death Boy, do you really think I would take you on a date and get lost?" 

"Yes" was my immediate answer. "You get lost every day walking to class. When class is five minutes from your dorm building." 

"Okay, well I won't get lost tonight. I made sure to check the route five times before I left. Okay! We're here! Wait, I was going to have you close your eyes before we walked in, but I forgot a blindfold." 

"Or I could just close my eyes. I am capable of doing that without cheating, you know." 

"That works too. Alright, just close your eyes, and give me your hand. I'll lead you in, to our seat. But don't peek, or we're leaving." 

I won't, just do it already." 

I closed my eyes as he took my hand, leading me into the restaurant. "Um, hi, I have a reservation under Solace?" I heard him say tentatively. 

"Oh, yes, right this way," I heard the waitress say. I felt Will tug on my hand in order to get me to walk with him, while he warned me of any obstacles that might have been in my way. Finally, we got to our seat, a booth off to one side, and he let me open my eyes and I took a look around. I vaguely recognized it, but I couldn't remember what it was called. 

As the waitress gave us our menus, I saw the name of the restaurant. It was one that I had been to before, and rather liked, but I couldn't remember how Will would have known that. I had only been there once, and it was before we met, so I don't see any reason why I would have told him about it. "Will, how did you find out about this restaurant?" I asked slowly. The only person I mentioned it to was Jason, and it was worrying if he and Will had gotten in contact with each other, if only because they would never leave me alone. 

"Don't you remember? You told me about it last month, you couldn't stop talking about how good it was and how much you wanted to go back." 

"Is that the reason you took me here or is it because I'm Italian and it's a cheesy first-date thing? Because if it's because I'm Italian I swear to any god there is--" 

"No of course not! I mean, maybe a little, but you said you liked it so much..." he trailed off, looking a little sheepish. "Well since you've been here, what would you suggest?" 

"No, we're not getting spaghetti, don't go all Disney on me. I think you would probably like the chicken alfredo, that's what I had last time." 

Once we ordered, we started talking, mainly about school, but then again, what else do you talk about? Eventually, it turned into a conversation about family, which I guess I should have seen coming. I tend not to mention them (other than Hazel and family) too much, mostly because family has always seemed as something extraordinarily personal. 

Even so, I felt myself opening up to Will, telling him about people and experiences that only Hazel (and maybe Jason, but I would never let him know that he's the only one) knew about. I told him about Bianca, however briefly, who is--was--my older sister who lived with our mom and me in Italy. About a year after we moved, however, she died in a car accident, and then I met Hazel a few years after that. 

"Why'd you guys move?" Will asked. Innocent though the question was, I flinched. As open as I had been with him, I wasn't quite ready to tell him. "And why didn't your mom move too?" 

"It was for my dad's work," I mumbled quickly. "She, uh, couldn't afford to come too." 

"Oh, hey, I get it, money's tight, especially moving halfway across the world. My mom has always been pretty short on money, even when she gets regular shows, but thankfully Dad sent her enough in child support to allow me to go to school here. But what about Hazel? I know you said your dad introduced you two once you moved, so did she live in the city before that?" 

"Hm, no, he brought her here from California, somewhere around the Bay Area, but she's lived in New Orleans and Alaska too I think. Then she met Frank, who had also lived there for a year or two. Before that he lived in Vancouver, though; they always try and communicate in French, but Louisiana French and Canada French are apparently very different." 

"So they know French? That's cool. I only know some Spanish from high school and obviously Greek, since we're in the same class. Do you know any other languages?" 

"Italian, since I used to live there, and I know some Latin phrases from one high school English teacher, and I've learned a little French and Japanese, but that's all. I would love to learn more, though, I find languages really interesting." 

"You call knowing five languages 'that's all'?" 

"Two and three partial, technically." 

"Still, most people consider it an accomplishment to know just one or two fluently." 

"Not in Europe, or at least where I'm from. Most people there know several languages aside from their native one; I guess that's just where I get it. Oh, our food's here." Thankful for the distraction from the current topic of conversation, I started eating. I wasn't lying about what I said about the food there, it was actually amazing. 

After we finished eating, we realized we wouldn't have time to get dessert if we wanted to make it to the movie on time, so we paid--after having a long argument over who was paying--and hurried over to the theater where the movie was playing. On the way, Will told me we were going to see Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters. Hearing the title, I had to laugh, knowing Percy would have a field day if he heard there was a movie sharing his name. 

"Wait, so this is a sequel?" I asked. It didn't make sense for me to watch this one without seeing the first. 

"Yeah, but the first one was completely terrible; they didn't get anything right. The books are amazing, so I was really disappointed in it, but I'm sure they've made this one better. There's no way it could be any worse." 

"These are based on books?" 

"Nico, have you been living under a literal rock? The Percy Jackson books are some of the best-selling books! How have you not read them?" 

"Oh, well, I guess I've been a little busy. I don't have too much time for reading," I said. "But I promise I'll try and read them over winter break since that's coming up soon. I definitely won't have time until then though with finals and work getting busier, sorry." 

Will sighed. "Well, I guess that'll have to do. Oh, shh it's starting!" Throughout the movie, I could hear Will mutter various insults and disparaging comments directed at the director, casting director, cast themselves, and characters, supposedly for being so wrong. "I take back what I said earlier, this one was way worse than the previous one. The only thing they actually got right was Annabeth's hair color!" 

"Which one was she again?" I had enough trouble keeping up with the plot, much less who was who. 

"The one with the dyed blonde hair. In the first movie, it was red, and they finally got it right. Of course, that apparently came at the cost of losing whatever accuracy there was before now. Let's just hope they don't make a third; I don't think I could bear having so many new characters being wrongly introduced." 

"Okay, Will, I think it's time to leave now. We don't need you picking a fight with the people at the ticket booth, now do we?" 

"Alright, fine, but only if I'm allowed to rant on the way back." 

"Yes, yes, sure, as long as we get back before my sister freaks out about me not answering her calls and messages." 

"You know you are allowed to take your phone out right now. We're out of the theater." 

"Well, I may have...forgotten my phone." 

He stopped walking and turned to look at me, a look of exasperation clear on his face. "You know you could have just asked, right?" He held out his phone, silently calling me an idiot as he did so. 

I took it and dialed Hazel's number, waiting for the barrage of worry that I knew would come. "Hello?" 

"Hey, Hazel. It's me, Nico. Sorry, I accidentally left my phone in the dorm, so I'm calling from Will's." 

"Oh, thank goodness! I figured you were busy, so I didn't too much, but thanks for calling. What are you doing now?" So I guess she wasn't that upset with me like I thought she would be. 

"We just finished the movie, so we'll probably be heading back now." 

"Okay, have fun! I'll leave you two alone now, so bye!" 

"Bye, say hi to Gwen and Frank for me." 

"I will, bye," she replied, hanging up. 

I walked over to where Will was standing, waiting for me to finish. "Here you go, thanks by the way." 

"Oh, no problem!" He took it and, in the process of putting it in his pocket, grabbed my hand. "Was she mad?" 

"No, surprisingly," I replied, blushing but not retracting my hand. 

We walked back to my building, his thankfully not far away, hand in hand the entire time. Outside my room, we stopped, hesitating, neither of us really wanting the night to end. 

"So, um," Will began a little hesitantly, "would it be alright if we did this again?" 

In lieu of an answer, I kissed his cheek and said, "Night, Will," and stepped through the door, leaving him outside, looking a little dumbfounded. 

I thought I heard a quiet "Night, Nico," but that might have been my imagination. Regardless, I was sure I had a second date coming soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's done! And over twice the length of the last chapter, somehow. I looked up the flower meanings and yellow roses stand for friendship or devotion, while "black" roses stand for death (I meant this in a Nico-is-a-son-of-Hades way, not a someone-just-died way. Also all of this comes from Wikipedia, so please correct me if I'm wrong). P.S. If anyone has any tips on HTML formatting I would be very open since this is the first time I've used it and/or any chapter title suggestions


End file.
